world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
120213seriadtlaloc
08:21 -- carewornAstrologist CA began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 20:21 -- 08:21 CA: Hey, um... uh, JERKFACE! 08:21 GT: The fuck do you want 08:22 GT: I'm fucking trying to make xenxe of xome thingx right now ok 08:22 CA: have yoou talked with the oother team mates? 08:22 CA: I swear, they're never oon... 08:22 CA: Or, well, I haven't me them... 08:23 GT: NULL IX KIDNAPPED BY JACK AND XCARLET IX EVIL 08:23 CA: ... 08:23 GT: Wow glad to xee you have your prioritex xtraight 08:23 CA: N- but... 08:24 CA: I thoought he was... 08:25 GT: You thought what 08:25 CA: I- I thoought Jack...I -I thoought he was jooking... 08:26 GT: Jack doexn't fuck around holy xhit 08:26 CA: He...He REALLY Tooook Nullar? 08:26 GT: Yex! 08:26 GT: Do you know why? 08:26 CA: I, I need a miment... Hang oon asshat... 08:26 CA: *mooment 08:27 GT: Fuck you, I'm not an axxhat becauxe you believe in magic 08:28 CA: I' soorry... That was- was rude oof me... 08:29 GT: Yea it wax 08:30 GT: Xo what the fuck are we going to do? Why doex Jack even have anything to do with her? 08:30 CA: Well, yoou see.... 08:30 CA: K-Kikate 08:31 CA: HHGee hhe ummm,,, p-passed oouuut, a-aadn J-Jaccakk hhad too help mme ennnter and... 08:32 GT: And? 08:32 CA: He, he brooke myy h-hand, right? And,,, theen he toooold me too choooose soomoone else...And I.. I panicked and... 08:34 GT: AAAANNNDD? 08:34 CA: I, I choooose Nullar... And need a hug... B-But noot froom yoou, because, uh, fuck yoou 08:36 GT: You 08:36 GT: I don't even like Null that much but you are a monumental xub-par perxon 08:37 GT: ANYONE BUT HER HOLY XHIT 08:37 CA: ;-; 08:37 CA: S-Stoop it... 08:37 GT: Balixh! Rixlet! Even me goddamn it! 08:37 CA: I said stoop! 08:38 GT: No I'm not going to xtop it, you xelfixh prick. You xhould have grown the fuck up and named yourxelf 08:38 GT: What ix he going to do to her 08:38 CA: ... 08:40 CA: He's... He's gooing too remoove her eyes... 08:43 GT: I'm xeriouxly about to vomit 08:43 GT: Oh my god 08:45 CA: Yoou doon't think I feel bad! 08:46 GT: I do 08:46 GT: And you xhould feel bad 08:46 CA: YOU DIDN'T DO SHIT ASSHOLE! OKAY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE FUCKING FACT THAT YOU JUST CHOOSE TO SEVERLY MAIM SOMONE? DO YOU!?!?!? 08:46 GT: I hope you feel horrible 08:46 CA: YOU FUCKING DON'T 08:46 CA: SO SHUT THE HELL UP. 08:46 GT: I hope your hand getx infected and you die 08:47 GT: Don't fucking xell out teammatex 08:47 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling carewornAstrologist CA at 20:47 -- 08:47 CA: I HATE YOU! i HATE YOU I HATe YOU I FUCKING HATE YOU GO DIE IN A FLAMING PIT AND BE EATEN BY AND TORN APART BY HOOF BEASTS! 08:48 -- carewornAstrologist CA gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 20:48 --